Festive Pain
by DarlingVioletta777
Summary: Set a few years in the future. Buffy wants a perfect Christmas. How does the arrival of Angel and the LA gang change that? Set after S6. *B/A*
1. Default Chapter

Title: Festive Pain  
  
Author: Jade  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and mild sexual references.   
  
Pairings: B/A of course! X/Anya. A bit of Angel/Cordy (Sorry)  
  
Spoilers: Up to season 6. I haven't seen any of season 7. It's set two years after that. This is my therapy fic. I haven't been well and I feel even worse after all the A/C ickyness. Plus I've been in a totally Christmasy mood, so I wrote this!  
  
Feedback: Please! To Jade-Hamn@bushinternet.com  
  
Distribution: Of course! Just let me know to all others other than this archive.  
  
"Just a bit further. To the left a bit more, no right." Spike called out.   
  
"Down. Pull it harder." Dawn put in, as the two stood sides by side, with their arms crossed.  
  
"Now go up a little." Anya said. "That's it! Push it in."  
  
"No wait, it should go down some more."  
  
"Be quiet you lot!" Buffy yelled. They all shut up immediately.  
  
Buffy shoved the pin in a circle of the paper chain she was putting up. She jumped off the wooden stool to admire her handy work.  
  
"I have eggnog!" Willow called, opening the door with her back as she balanced six cups on a cardboard tray.  
  
She put it down on the table and turned slowly around. "Oh wow!" she exclaimed. "The decorations are beautiful. It must have taken you all day."   
  
"Buffy did most of it, while we sat and watched Jingle all the Way on DVD." Dawn giggled.  
  
Willow smiled at her best friend and handed her a paper cup decorated in green and red holly.  
  
A large Christmas tree took up a corner of The Magic Box, sitting in a terracotta pot painted blue.   
  
Paper chains were strung over every wall, and tinsel was draped on every picture. Festive lights were around the large windows and door, and a dancing santa, sang on the counter.  
  
"I take it the DVD player is all set up then?" Willow said, "So we just need Xander now."  
  
"He rang me two minute ago to say he had all the films on the list and all so food, so he would be here shortly." Anya informed them.  
  
"So, seats?" Buffy said.  
  
"Check." replied Spike.  
  
"DVD ready?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Sign saying closed on the door?"   
  
"Check." answered Anya, turning it around.  
  
"Xander?"   
  
"Check." said Xander coming through the door.  
  
"All set then!" Buffy said, flopping down on one of the sofa's they had pulled around the large television.  
  
Xander took off his jacket and trainers and joined the others on different sofa's. Anya and Xander sat on one, Spike and Buffy the other, Willow and Dawn on the third.  
  
Dawn slipped a disk into the machine and pressed play. "Miracle on 34th street first." she told them.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes. The shop was dark, except for the fairy lights giving it a colourful glow. Everyone was asleep, and the credits of The Grinch was rolling.  
  
She yawned and looked at her watch, it was twelve thirty. The last film she remembered watching was White Christmas and judging by the pile of videos that was three films ago.  
  
Buffy stood up, stretched and ran a hand through her shoulder length hair. Xander made a snoring sound, making her jump.   
  
"Not the bunny." Anya muttered.  
  
Dawn had her head on the arm of the sofa and Willow had her head on Dawn's lap.  
  
As soon as she moved Spike sprawled out, taking up all the room.  
  
It was there first Christmas together for two years. Willow had been in England for a year learning to control her magic after Tara's death and her decent to the darker side. Xander and Anya had been on there honeymoon the year before for the Christmas season, so this year Buffy was determined to have it together. She had invited Giles over, but he had fobbed her off with some excuse not to come.   
  
It was beginning to rain outside, as Buffy cleared up the popcorn Spike and Dawn had spilt having a small food fight.   
  
Spike was accepted as a member of the Scooby gang by most of them now, having gotten his soul back, although Xander took a lot to even let him in the house after what Spike had done before he left. He was just coming round to him, and as Spike still felt so guilty about it, he couldn't really punish him any more. Buffy always stood up for up anyway, saying it wasn't him. She stood up for him the way she used to stand up for Angel, just without the love. Spike still loved her, but he didn't try and make her love him back like he did without his soul. They were really good friends, although in time Spike hoped it would be more.  
  
She picked up a stake from the counter and wrote a note saying, 'Gone to patrol. Be back soon, love Buffy.' and left it where it would be easily seen.  
  
As she opened the door, a cool wind blew in her face. She shivered. Her coat was at home, and as she had driven across, coat's weren't her priority.   
  
There wasn't much life about at this time of night. She scanned the usual spots, before her phone beeped. She pulled it out, 'We've gone back home. Xand and Arn gone to have sex. See you there, Willow xxx.'  
  
She smiled and headed home  
  
"Hey Buffy." Willow smiled, holding out a mug of hot chocolate.  
  
"You've been the drinks girl today." Buffy said, taking it. "Thanks."  
  
"Any vamps on patrol?" Willow asked.  
  
"One, on the way home." She replied. "The others asleep?"  
  
"Yeah." Spike now lived with them as well, in the spare room. Willow still had Joyce's old room.   
  
"You tired?" Willow asked.  
  
"No. You?"  
  
"A little." She admitted.  
  
"Why don't you go to bed?" Buffy suggested, "You've got to go shopping tomorrow anyway."  
  
"Oh have I now?" Willow smiled.  
  
"Yes. Otherwise god knows what Anya will end up buying Xander! You need to point out nice stuff. And I need to get everyone, cause I finally have enough money."  
  
"How are you money wise now?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy grimaced, "Don't ask."  
  
"Pay not good at Sunnydale High?"   
  
"Not really. Enough for food, just. Doesn't matter. That's Buffy stuff." Buffy replied.  
  
Willow yawned. "Goodnight."  
  
"Night."   
  
Willow went upstairs to bed, leaving Buffy in the dark living room by herself.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn said, "Were you here all night?"   
  
Buffy opened her eyes to the harsh light. "What's the time?"  
  
"Ten." Dawn answered, "Breakfast?" She offered her a bowl of cereal.  
  
"I'll pass ta. I'm gonna take a shower." She said, wrinkling her nose.   
  
Dawn pulled the curtains together. "Ok." she called.  
  
Spike came in and sat on the sofa. "Stick the TV on." He said.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes and threw him the remote.  
  
Buffy went upstairs and Dawn rushed off to get a third helping of breakfast.  
  
  
  
"Next." Buffy said. Dawn slid another present down the table where the sisters were wrapping up presents on the table at The Magic Box.  
  
"More tape." Dawn called and Buffy rolled the circle up the table.  
  
"What you two doing?" Spike said, just coming through the door. Buffy immediately hid a few parcel's. He grinned.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked.   
  
"Shopping." He said, holding up some bags. Dawn went over to pester him about what he had gotten her while Buffy finished up. She put all of them under the tree. Dawn and Spike added theirs under Buffy's glare.  
  
Xander, Anya and Willow came back from there wrapping part and added theirs under the tree.   
  
They all sat down to watch The Santa Clause.   
  
Spike awoke to a loud pounding on the door. Buffy was the next to wake.   
  
"What the hell?" he complained.  
  
"Answer it." Buffy moaned, pulling a cushion over her head.  
  
The others strangely slept on.   
  
Spike walked over to the lock door and turned the key.   
  
"Oh bloody great." He welcomed his grand-sire.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Angel snapped.  
  
"Rich coming from you." he replied.  
  
Buffy got up from her warm spot on the sofa.   
  
"Come in." she said. Angel, Cordelia, Wesley and two people she didn't know came in.  
  
"So, this is the Slayer?" the man said.   
  
Angel nodded.  
  
"Small." He commented.  
  
"She could kick your ass." Spike muttered.   
  
Buffy went over to wake the others.  
  
"Is the world gonna end?" Dawn asked groggily.  
  
"It might." Cordelia said.  
  
"Yay." Buffy said rolling her eyes and sitting down next to Willow who was half awake.  
  
"We need to research from some particular books I know Mr Giles has." Wesley explained.  
  
"Help yourself, but he will probably have taken them to England with everything else he stole." Anya said.  
  
"He didn't steal them. They were his!" Xander said.  
  
"Whatever." Anya muttered.  
  
"He moved to England?" Wesley repeated.   
  
"Three years ago." Buffy answered.  
  
"Oh bugger." He swore.   
  
"Sit down everyone, you're making me uncomfortable." Willow said. "I'm Willow by the way."   
  
"Gunn, Fred, Wesley, Angel and me. Glad we're introduced. We need those books." Cordelia said.  
  
"You know where the airport is." Spike snapped.  
  
Angel's eyes were on Buffy who was looking away.  
  
He hadn't seen her since she came back from hell. She looked lost then. Now she looked tired. Her hair was shorter, it had been almost to her waist last time, now it was shoulder length. She had lost weight, to much really, but she was still beautiful.   
  
"I can call him if you like." Buffy suggested quietly.  
  
"Wow, the blonde has a brain." Cordelia snapped sitting down on an empty chair.  
  
Buffy said nothing.   
  
"Fuck off." Spike replied.  
  
Gunn and Fred took a seat too.   
  
"What exactly do you want then?" Anya asked. "The worlds ending again? This is getting really boring."  
  
"Some demons are taking over LA. They are really strong. We can't kill them, when we do they divide into two. We're getting desperate." Angel said.  
  
"I remember reading about them years ago in one of Mr Giles books, we just need to find out how to defeat them." Wesley continued.  
  
Buffy picked up the phone a dialed a number.  
  
"Hello Olivia." She said, "How are you?"  
  
There was a pause before she said, "Same old hellmouth. Is Giles there please?"  
  
The odd group continued to chat among themselves.  
  
"Angel and I are together now." Cordelia announced to the Scooby's.  
  
"You're with her?" Dawn squealed. "Eww!"   
  
"Umm…" Angel glanced at Buffy who had turned away.  
  
"Since when?" Willow asked.  
  
"Since two years ago." Cordelia said with a smile.  
  
"You love her?" Anya asked with a disgusted face  
  
"Hey, he loved me." Cordelia said, pointing at Xander.  
  
"What was I thinking." Xander shot back.  
  
"Ok." Buffy said, "Goodbye." She put the phone down with a click.  
  
"He's not there. He's gone away for the weekend. She will meet me on MSN soon." She told them.  
  
"Good. Thanks." Wesley said. Everyone was looking at Buffy to see what her reaction would be to Cordeila.   
  
"Drink anyone?" she asked.  
  
"I'll help you with that." Spike said, taking her arm. They went into the back room where there was a small kitchen.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"He has a soul too, not the only one now Angel." Dawn said, before following her sister. She stopped in the doorway.  
  
"How could you Angel?" she cried, "You left her because you couldn't give her sunshine, babies and you couldn't have sex? What a loud of rubbish." She left the room slamming the door behind her.  
  
"He also has a son." Cordelia added.   
  
"What?" Xander asked.  
  
"Shut up Cordy." Gunn said.  
  
"With Darla." She continued. "And I'm a higher being."  
  
"Glad we're all caught up." Xander said. 


	2. Second Half

Dawn went into the kitchen, expecting to see her sister weeping in Spike's arms or something, but instead she was mixing drinks.  
  
Spike stood in the corner looking as if he was waiting for her to explode.  
  
"You ok?" Dawn asked.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"You upset?"  
  
"Why would I be?"  
  
"Cause he's dating her of all people."  
  
"So?" Buffy said, throwing sugar in random cups, "He's allowed."  
  
"But he left you."  
  
"Look Dawn," Buffy said slamming a cup down, "It's Christmas, I don't want any shit. So we have to help them with this demon, then they will be gone and we can still have a nice time. I'm going to forgot everything she said from now on, so just drop it."  
  
"Ok, but I don't believe you aren't upset." Dawn said before grabbing a few of the drinks and leaving.  
  
Dawn handed Anya, Gunn and Xander the hot chocolates.  
  
"She ok?" Willow whispered.  
  
Dawn shrugged, "Isn't telling me anything."  
  
Buffy came back in with a laptop in her hands, she plugged it in and started it up without a word to anyone. Spike brought all the other drinks in.   
  
"You got the email yet?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Nope, gonna go on MSN and meet her."  
  
"Ok, she's here." Buffy said, Willow and Xander took seats around the screen.  
  
Need Some Coffee says: Hi!  
  
The Xmas Fiend says: Hey Olivia!  
  
Need some Coffee says: Ok, looked it up, I've scanned the page and I'm just about to email it to you.  
  
The Xmas Fiend says: Thanks very much. Where did you say Giles was?  
  
Need some Coffee says: He went to stay with some friends in London. He will be back soon.  
  
The Xmas Fiend: Tell him I said hi.  
  
Need Some Coffee: Will do. He's very sorry about Christmas, he did want to come back, but he already has plans.  
  
The Xmas Fiend: It's ok.  
  
Hotmail: You have 1 new message.  
  
"Got the email." Buffy announced, "Plug the printer in Dawn, please."   
  
The Xmas Fiend: Thanks, gotten all the info I think. I'll email you if we need more information. Have a good Christmas!  
  
Need Some Coffee says: You too. Goodnight.  
  
Need Some Coffee is offline.  
  
Buffy handed Wesley the sheets of paper that had printed.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel said softly, while everyone else listened to Wesley analysing them.  
  
"Yeah?" she answered.  
  
"Can I talk to you, alone?" he asked.  
  
"The training room is free." She answered, pointing to a door.  
  
They both slipped off unnoticed.   
  
"So…" Buffy started, "You and Cordy huh?"  
  
"Well, sort of." He said. "Look, I never meant to hurt you."   
  
She shrugged, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"I was lonely and she was there. She was so selfless, having the excruciating visions without complaint, and then she became part demon so she could keep them. Cordy forgave me when I let Darla take over my life and I became obsessed with killing these people." He explained.  
  
"Ok." she said.  
  
"Look, I'm just trying to explain!" Angel exclaimed.  
  
"What am I supposed to say, oh poor Cordelia, going through that, or well done Cordelia for forgiving you? Am I supposed to be happy for you, or crying in someone's arms? What am I supposed to do?" she shouted the last part.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said, standing up with her.  
  
"They are always sorry." she muttered.  
  
"Who are?" he asked.  
  
The door opened and Spike and Xander came in.  
  
"Well, the white night is here." Angel snapped.  
  
"And you told me to grow up." Xander replied.  
  
"You all right?" Spike asked Buffy.  
  
She sighed in annoyance. "Fuck it." she cried and stormed out the room. Everyone looked at her as she walked across the room and out the main door.  
  
The three followed her.  
  
"She was beginning to be happy!" Dawn yelled at Angel, "First Mom dies, then she dies, then they drag her out of Heaven."  
  
"Heaven?" Angel echoed.  
  
"Then everything's just fucked up for a year. Giles leaves her to stand on her own feet, which was a load of crap if you ask me, she shut down, slept with him." Dawn said pointed at Spike, who shrugged, "Riley comes back from wherever the hell he had been with his perfect little wife in tow, before buggering off again. Then she tries to stop it all, but Spike with a soul tries to rape her, Warren shoots her, kills Tara. Willow tries to end the world and everything is screwed up again!"  
  
"You tried to end the world?" Cordelia asked Willow, who looked embarrassed.  
  
"And now they are all gonna kill me for telling you." Dawn complained.  
  
"You tried to rape her?" Angel growled at Spike.  
  
"Without a soul." Dawn shrieked, sitting down on the sofa.  
  
"I think we should go." Gunn whispered to Fred and they went to wait in the car.  
  
"She must hate me." Angel said.  
  
"So what if she does? You love me." said Cordelia.  
  
"No I really don't." Angel snapped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I do, but I love Buffy more." He said, looking guilty.  
  
"That bitch! I'll kill her." Cordelia screamed, starting to glow a blinding white. "I'll kill her." she repeated again.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" Xander asked.  
  
"None of that in my shop!" Anya called.  
  
Everyone was thrown to the floor and had to shield there eyes from her light.  
  
"Stop it." Angel yelled at her.  
  
"Cordelia, what are you doing?" Wesley shouted.  
  
Buffy stormed along the path through the park. It was so typical. She had been determined to have a good Christmas, even without Giles. *Then Angel turns up and rips my heart out. Again!* She wiped a tear away angrily. She would not cry over this, she would not. They wanted her to, Cordelia wanted to hurt her. Why? What the hell had she ever done to her?  
  
Just then a red hot pain shot through her head. She cried out in agony, falling to her knees. It continued through her head down into her chest, arms, stomach, legs. She couldn't see, couldn't think, or speak.  
  
Angel threw himself at Cordelia but was thrown off as if he was nothing. He hit the wall with a thud.  
  
"You bitch! Stop it!" Spike yelled at the top of his lungs. Suddenly the light went out and Cordelia yelped.  
  
The light came on as if someone turned the light up slowly.  
  
Each one of them was sitting in a leather chair.   
  
"Where are we?" Wesley asked.  
  
"No idea." Cordelia said.  
  
"Well this better be quick, because Xander said he would have sex with me." Anya informed them.  
  
"Too much info." Dawn giggled.  
  
Xander went red and shrunk down in his chair.  
  
"No one can move right?" Spike asked. They all shook their heads.  
  
Just then a young girl appeared. She had golden hair down to her waist and was wearing an aqua bikini.  
  
"You're in trouble." She laughed, looking at Cordelia.  
  
"For heaven's sake, Venus. Put some clothes on." A voice said, she stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Venus giggled and spun around, "You're nothing but a spoil sport Morgan."  
  
"Is Eros here yet?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Yes." Eros said. "Diana couldn't make it, but Lucifer is on his way."  
  
"Good." Morgan replied.  
  
"Oh my." Willow gulped.  
  
"The Gods and Goddesses?" Angel asked, shocked.  
  
"Lucifer, as in the Devil?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No. That's very rude." said Lucifer himself. "Just because of my name, I have nothing to do with him. I am God of the Sun and Light."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"I'm Goddess of Water and Magick, and Venus is Goddess of Love and Romance." Morgan put in.  
  
"And I'm God of Romance and Passionate love." Eros said.  
  
"Really, what do they teach you in school nowadays?" Venus asked.  
  
"Algebra."  
  
"Ridiculous, you should learn something worthwhile." She complained.  
  
"Now, now Venus. Don't start. That's not we are here for." Eros said.  
  
"Oh yes." Venus giggled.   
  
The four stood in a row. "We are here because we are annoyed." Lucifer snapped.  
  
"Trying to kill someone who is part Angel, is lets say, frowned upon." Morgan glared.  
  
"Part A…Angel?" Cordelia stammered.  
  
"Well really!" Venus exclaimed, "I thought you would have worked it out by now. Stupid mortals."  
  
"I'm not mortal." Spike said.   
  
"No, you're not." She smiled walking over to him. Her small hand caressed his cheek.  
  
"Venus!" Morgan tutted.  
  
"Boring, you lot." Venus said, rolling her eyes and perching on a chair.  
  
"The Angel's are very angry. They sent an email to us complaining about you." Eros explained.  
  
"I mean it's so obvious. From the minute she was born you two were meant to be." Venus snapped at Angel, "It was written in the stars. Hera the Goddess of Marriage gave you a gift. When you gave her the ring, it was binding! Then you get groiny and you go all evil. We were so proud of her for doing what she had to do, and sending her to hell. Her love for you brought her back, with a little push from us of course. Then you try and kill yourself, and Maat the Goddess of Justice stepped in and stopped it. Then you left her!"   
  
Venus was pacing up and down.   
  
"Then she goes with that stupid farm boy." Eros said, "I can see in her soul, and she was so broken and lonely, I don't blame her. We were all watching when she threw him in your face, but she didn't mean it for heaven's sake."   
  
Lucifer stepped forward again, "You hit her! For the other Slayer! I mean…" He shook his head.  
  
"So, going back a bit…" Venus continued, shooting a look at Eros, "We gave you another chance. We made you human. Then you went to the Oracles and they gave you the day back. Do you know how angry we were?"  
  
"Do you know how much paper work there was?" Morgan put in.  
  
"And then, her Mother dies. Unfortunate that, couldn't be stopped." Lucifer said with a frown.  
  
"And you came to comfort her, and then left her. We could have stopped the sun rising. She could have done something stupid!" Venus cried.  
  
"Lucky for us, the brat actually did something worthwhile for once, helped her cry. That could have been nasty." Eros said.  
  
"The brat?" Dawn echoed.  
  
"Then, she does the hero thing, kills herself for the world." Morgan continued.  
  
"It wasn't meant to be. When she told death was he gift, it came out all wrong. She wasn't supposed to jump, it got jumbled. It meant to say Life was her gift. As in, you would become human eventually. When we see fit." Lucifer told them.  
  
"So she jumped. Glory, that slutty bitch, would never have got back home anyway. She had fallen from grace and would have gone to the very pits of hell. But, of course the barriers between dimensions still would have ceased to exist, causing total chaos. She saved our asses too." Venus said.  
  
Morgan rolled her eyes at Venus's language, "Yeah so then you 'almighty witches' come along. It was an accident to give you that much power Willow. I put my trust in you, and you abused it. Bringing her back like that. And you Angel, thinking she was in hell! She gave everything to the world, we weren't going to let her go there were we! We tried to stop you going to, really we did."   
  
"But there was nothing we could do, you opened Acathla after all." Eros said.  
  
"But thanks to Hera it wasn't for long. Buffy helped you get your sanity back and everything was alright." Venus smiled.  
  
"Yeah so, you silly children pulled her out of our kingdom and threw her into a coffin, where she had to dig herself out. I mean it's alright for vampires, they don't have to breath!" Morgan said indignantly.  
  
"But of course you can't leave Heaven like that and remain totally human." Lucifer said.  
  
"I knew it!" Spike exclaimed.  
  
"She is not a demon." Eros snapped.  
  
"She's half Angel. The only one on earth. Much more powerful than any witches, or supposed 'higher beings.' But she never got the memo telling her, so she has been very confused." Venus said.  
  
"And then you Spike, corrupted her. I mean, without your soul. Really it gets confusing, you should change you name." Eros said.  
  
"An Angel can't be corrupted." Venus snapped, "She was having a hard time. Adjusting and all. Those three stupid boys. Warren is in hell, where he belongs. He touched the dark side and there is no return."  
  
"You have watched Star Wars way too many times." Eros laughed.  
  
She pouted. "It's true."   
  
"Yes so, you did us one favour going mad like that." Venus said.  
  
"I'm very sorry about Tara." Morgan said gently, "I thought I would let you know she is very happy. She watches down on you and sends her love."  
  
Willow smiled through her tears.  
  
"And you Xander, I have a message from Jessie." Morgan said.  
  
"Didn't he, go to hell?" Xander asked, also crying through everything they had heard.  
  
"Not at all. His demon did, but his soul is with us. He says, 'Wow man, you saved the world, that's so cool. I wish you and Will luck and stay with that Anya chick, she's hot.'" Morgan cleared her throat.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"So, back to our little story. You are not in love with her." Venus said pointing at Cordelia, "It's all a mistake. First of all, you didn't fall for her until she did the 'I'm a champion' bit and coloured her hair blonde. You see what happened, when you were possessed that time, and little of the love they had stayed behind in you, some God's, I name no name's, thought it would be funny to set you up, so they let you do the love thing, but it's all rubbish. Here, I'll take it away." She clicked her fingers. A small warm feeling in both of them suddenly switched off.  
  
"Oh my god." Angel said, feeling sick. What had he been thinking?  
  
"Eww." cried Cordelia.  
  
"Yeah, so also, the Darla thing was a big accident. Connor is not hers, I mean, can you imagine it? Connor is Buffy's. He's an asshole at the moment I know, but I've talked to everyone and took a poll. He will be made three again, like he's supposed to be." Venus said.  
  
Angel looked stunned.  
  
"Yes, and dear William. You were a very naughty boy weren't you? Not your fault I know, but how do you like the soul? That demon was going to take your chip out, and we couldn't have that, so we gave you a soul instead. I have to fill the paperwork out myself so be grateful." The blonde Goddess told him.  
  
Morgan flipped her shimmering brown hair over her shoulders. "Angel, your soul is bound. We always thought is was such a stupid clause and our research team finally found out how to get rid of it."  
  
He smiled, now that horrible love for Cordelia had gone he could see straight. He had a hell of a lot of groveling to do to Buffy.  
  
"How is Connor the son of Buffy?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you know you two did the horizontal bop when we made you human? Well she got pregnant, but you reversed time. We wanted Connor to be born so we waiting for the ideal moment to put him back When you slept with Darla was perfect, so she was the surrogate mother as it were."  
  
"Dear lord." Wesley muttered.   
  
"Complicated isn't it?" Lucifer chuckled.   
  
"Can I ask something?" Dawn spoke us, "Am I like real now?"  
  
"Yes. You will live a human life, with no hidden powers. They were taken as Buffy gave her life." Morgan said.  
  
"What about Buffy? Being half Angel, what does that mean exactly?" Willow asked.  
  
"She too will live a human life. When she finally dies, she will gave a place with the Angel's in Heaven. She will be the eighth Angel. Her soulmate is also guaranteed a place by her side. She has powers, she will tune into over time. She also has a link to the other Angel's and her soulmate." Eros told them.  
  
"Angel, you get Connor and get your butt to Sunnydale. Wesley you are free to do as you please. Xander, Willow, Dawn and Anya, you will serve with Buffy until the end." Eros said.  
  
"I was gonna anyway." Willow grumbled.  
  
"Me too." Xander said.  
  
Anya rolled her eyes, as long as she had Xander and her shop, she was happy.  
  
"Spike, you will also serve with the 'Scooby's.' By the way, I love your name. It's so fitting!" Venus giggled.  
  
"So, that leaves you Cordelia. You are fired as a Higher Being. We only made you one to get you away from Angel! Your very lucky your punishment for trying to kill an Angel isn't harsher. You will be totally human. If we have any messages, we will send them to you as a painless vision, but that is all. You can do as you please now, but go near Angel and there will be hell to pay." Morgan said. Cordelia visibly paled.   
  
"Now, Buffy is in the park. She is in danger due to Cordelia. You must hurry. She will be fine after some rest. And you call yourselves friends, but you haven't noticed you hardly sleeps because of the nightmares and barley eats. The nightmares we cannot stop, but if you help her, they will stop. Get her to eat regularly too." Venus said. "And the demon's in LA were just a ploy to get you together again, they will be gone and the damage they cause reversed."  
  
"Everything we have said will be in effect as soon as you return and, have a good life." Eros said.   
  
"Oh, Angel you will be human within a few months. I thought I would speed it up for you." Venus smiled. "You will keep your strength though."  
  
"Goodbye." Lucifer said before disappearing.   
  
Morgan smiled and stepped back into the shadows.  
  
"Count to ten and you will be back home." Venus told them.  
  
"Who the hell thought it would be fun to make Cordelia and Angel love each other?" Eros demanded to Venus, as they all counted.  
  
"My lips are sealed." She giggled.  
  
"And Venus, if you spend all your time sending rude visions to Cordelia…"  
  
Buffy felt the pain subside. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Hello sweetheart." Angel said.   
  
"Angel?" she moaned.   
  
"It's alright. Try not to move too much." he said.  
  
"I remember, you lot were called by the Gods. Venus was so cool." Buffy giggled.  
  
"You were there?" Angel asked.  
  
"I could hear it." she explained, "Mostly, it hurt."  
  
"It's Christmas eve." He said.  
  
"Oh no! I haven't got all the food yet…" she tried to sit up, but Angel pushed her gently back down.  
  
"All taken care of." He pushed a bit of her loose hair away from her eyes and looked into her beautiful green eyes, with flecks of gold in them. "Cordelia left in a huff. Wesley, Gunn and Fred went with her. I have Connor here, and the rest of us are all spending Christmas together."  
  
She smiled. "Now sleep." He commanded.  
  
"Oh my god." Dawn exclaimed, "It's beautiful Buffy!" She flung her arms around her sister, being careful of the little boy sitting on Buffy's lap.   
  
"I want it." Anya complained, snatching the dress of Dawn.  
  
"That's why I got you this." Xander smiled, pushing a present into her hands and giving Dawn back hers.  
  
"Mine's better than yours." Anya said, sticking her tongue out at Dawn.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Buffy said, going to the door, Connor in her arms.  
  
She opened it.   
  
"Surprise!" Giles said.   
  
She hugged him. "I thought you were blowing me off." she said.  
  
"Of course not, I wanted it to be a surprise! Who's this then?" Giles asked.  
  
"This would be my son." Buffy smiled, "Connor."  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Spike called. Angel and Spike had been cooking all morning.  
  
"This better be good." Anya said as they went into the dining room. Except a puzzled Giles who went to get changed. Xander had retrieved all the presents from The Magic Box early that morning.  
  
The table had a red poinsettia in the middle and candles all over. Dishes of all sorts of food were set out. Card, in the shape of stars, had gold writing on to say who sat where. They all took their seats.  
  
"You knew Giles was coming." Buffy accused.  
  
"Yeah." Spike answered.  
  
Buffy giggled and shifted Connor in her lap.   
  
She pushed some potato into Connor's mouth who shook his head. "You don't like that?" Buffy asked.  
  
He shook his head again, but swallowed anyway.   
  
She laughed and tickled his stomach.  
  
Angel watched his lover, soulmate and wife with amazement. She had only found out she was his mother yesterday, but already she had bonded with Connor, and somehow managed to buy him a ton of Christmas presents.  
  
Giles came into the room, now dressed in jeans and a jumper. He took and seat next to Buffy.  
  
"So, how is he your son?"  
  
Buffy explained, stopping every now and then to take a bite of food herself, or feed Connor.  
  
"So, we need to get some Godparents for him." Buffy said to Angel.  
  
"Ok." Angel answered, "Who?"  
  
"Well, Xander, Spike and Giles are my choices. Willow, Dawn and Anya for the Godmothers. Do you have anyone else in mind?"  
  
"Er…no."  
  
"Ok. And we need to enroll him in play-school." she went on.  
  
"And, where is he going to sleep? He needs a room." Buffy said. "Well, for now, he will have to share with Dawn. Then eventually we can get a bigger house."  
  
"Right." Angel answered, he gently kissed her.  
  
"Xander said it's rude to do that at the table." Anya said.  
  
"Desert?" Spike asked.  
  
Angel and Buffy ignored them.  
  
"Get a room." Dawn laughed, throwing a pea at them.  
  
Cordelia sat in her bedroom, brushing her hair. She had lost a lot tonight. The minute they took away Angel's love for he, he got Buffy face. That girl bugged the hell out of her. Why does all the good things happen to her? I mean, she's silly and blonde and…  
  
A vision filled her head. Angel and Buffy were in bed. Oh my god they were having sex!   
  
"I don't want to see this!" Cordelia yelled, the vision continued.   
  
"Venus!" she shrieked.  
  
Somewhere miles up above, a Goddess laughed.   
  
  
  
The End.  
  
I hoped you like it!  
  
Please send feedback!! 


End file.
